Somebody For Me Out There
by Akumaderwelt
Summary: UA SCHOOLFIC. Jean x Marco. Il y a deux ans, Jean Kirschtein à vécu l'accident le plus traumatisant de sa vie. Maintenant il essaye de l'oublier. C'était sans compter le hasard douteux du destin.
1. Prologue

_Ola le monde ! J'arrive avec ma nouvelle fictiiooooon ! BIM JEAN X MARCO ! Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur eux UwU_

 _Disclaimer : malheureusement, mes chéris de Shingeki No Kyojin appartiennent toujours a Hajime Isayama, mais je suis en train de negocier pour récuperer Marco 8)_

 _/ ! \ Je previens dès le début, certains passages de cette fiction ne seront pas vraiment joyeux, si vous cherchez une fiction fluffy, vous pouvez de suite cliquer sur le petit bouton « retour » en haut a gauche !_

 _Ou sinon vous pouvez quand même lire hein. Je suis pas un monstre, promis._

* * *

-Jean il faut que je te parle, c'est important. Tu pourrais venir au parc après les cours ?

 _Et sans cesse, cette même scène qui se répète, la route, la voiture, un pick up bleu foncé dont le chauffeur ne se préoccupe pas vraiment des limitations, et le bruit sourd et indelebile._

-MARCO !

…

-Jean, tes parents vont s'inquiéter, il faut que tu recommence à vivre, tu ne peux pas rester la à esperer qu'il se reveille… Même si je sais que tu le souhaite autant que moi.

 _Les larmes et la douleur, la culpabilité qui l'envahit chaque jour._

…

-ça irais mieux après le déménagement tu verras, tu as besoin de changer d'air…

\- NON, T'AS PAS LE DROIT PUTAIN

 _Les larmes a nouveau, la rage au cœur, la colère._

…

-Jean ?

Laissez moi. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

-Jeaan ?

 _Pourquoi. J'ai mal encore. Encore…_

-JEAN TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !

Il ouvre les yeux et son regard se fixe au plafond blanc. Rien d'interessant, juste la preuve qu'il ne rêve plus.

Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein et je suis responsable de la mort de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

 _Ah la joie des prologues... pas taper !_

 _Premier chapitre à venir bientôt :D_


	2. Chapter 1

_Ola le monde ! Je reviens avec le premier chapitre, assez random, de cette fiction. Promis ça bouge plus dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Random Day**

Sept heures quinze, un jeudi d'automne, une main cherche désespérément à atteindre le réveil pour faire taire la sonnerie stridente qui retentit. Par reflexe plus que par envie, Jean s'assois sur son matelas et jette sa couette au bout du lit, laissant la fraicheur du mois d'octobre l'envahir. Il frotte ses yeux dans l'espoir d'être un peu mieux réveillé ainsi mais sa vue reste trouble, puis il fixe le mur. Il n'a pas rêvé cette nuit, il n'a même pas aperçu une bribe de ses cauchemars habituels. La nuit a été indulgente cette fois.  
Avec difficulté, il finis par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain où la lumière vive l'aveugle encore plus. A tâtons, il attrape ses lunettes, les pose sur son nez et ouvre à nouveaux les yeux, cette fois, les détails des carreaux blanc et noir de la salle de bain se révèle à ses yeux. Avec des gestes encore endormis, il attrape sa brosse à dents, son dentifrice puis laisse les mouvements mécaniques de son bras nettoyer son sourire inexistant depuis quelque temps.

Les deux bras appuyé sur le rebord du lavabo, il jette un œil à son reflet. Si l'arrière de son crane est resté correctement rasé, ses mèches devant se balade devant ses yeux négligemment, les cernes violets sous ses yeux se sont un peu atténués mais reste cependant assez préoccupant pour inquiéter son entourage. Avec un soupir, il récupère un petit tube de correcteur caché derrière d'autre produit, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on sache qu'il mettait des produits de beauté comme ça mais préférais encore passer pour une fille qu'afficher sa faiblesse devant les autres.

Après avoir enfilé un jean un peu trop grand pour lui, et un pull gris tout aussi grand, il attrapa son sac de cours et son bonnet noir dans le coin de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller sa mère.  
Peine perdue malheureusement car celle-ci étais dans la cuisine, sa tasse de café à la main, des cernes presque aussi large que ceux de Jean sous ses yeux. Elle non plus ne dormait plus assez, trop inquiète pour son fils, sa seule famille, dont l'état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il allait mieux. Après tout cela faisais plus de deux ans maintenant. Mais la blessure de son cœur semblais ne pas se refermer et si le brun pensais pouvoir échapper au regard d'une mère, il avait tout faux car celle-ci comprenais surement mieux que quiconque la douleur de son fils.

« - Jean tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée

-pas faim »

Et il partit, sans un regard à sa mère attristée.

Il était presque sept heures cinquante. La maison se trouvait à vingt minutes du lycée et comme d'habitude, Jean ne se préoccupais pas de son retard. La vie scolaire, prévenu par la mère bienveillante de Jean s'était désormais habitué à le voir passer les grilles plus tard que tout le monde, le sac jeté sur l'épaule et le regard dans le vide.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers sa salle. Terminale S1. Le lycée n'était pas grand et les élèves ne changeais pas de salle à chaque intercours, ils ne changeaient que pour aller en laboratoire ou en sport.

Jean toqua deux petits coups à la porte et entra sans même attendre de réponse. La professeure de philosophie soupira en le voyant s'installer à sa table habituelle, non décidemment, Jean Kirschtein n'étais pas un élève comme les autres.

« - psssst. Jeaaaan ! Tu vas être en retard comme ça toute l'année ? » Demanda son voisin de classe, un jeune homme rasé aux yeux verts, il faisait bien une tête de moins que ses camarades.

Jean lui répondis par un grognement affirmatif et laissa son camarade parler dans le vide pendant le reste de l'heure. Connie était habitué au silence de son ami qu'il connaissait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Connie n'avais jamais réussi à être très intégré avec les garçons de son âge alors, arrivé en Première, il avait repéré Jean qui venais alors de déménager et s'était rapproché de lui. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette carapace mais n'avais jamais forcé le brun à se dévoiler, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Jean ne l'avais pas jeté comme il avait fait avec d'autres personnes qui avais essayé de s'approcher un peu trop de lui.

A la récré, les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre dans un coin de la cour, ils étaient toujours là et ne comptaient pas perdre cette habitude. Quelques minutes à peine après, la meilleure amie –et seule amie- de Connie les rejoignis en grognant, encore désespéré par les deux heures de maths qu'elle venait de subir. Sa queue de cheval châtain se balançait alors qu'elle se balançait sur ses deux pieds.

« -Connie j'ai faiiiim. Gémis-t-elle

-T'as tout le temps faim. Lui répondis Jean, il avait beau ne pas parler beaucoup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques à Sasha »

Connie souris en entendant la phrase de Jean puis sortis un tupperware de son sac. Sasha trépignais d'impatience pendant qu'il sortait des sandwichs au chocolat, comme tous les matins. La jeune fille en attrapa deux et vins s'affaler sur le banc aux côtés de son meilleur ami pendant que Jean mangeais distraitement le sien.

« -Au fait Jean ! Comme t'étais pas là ce matin t'as loupé l'annonce du principal ! »

Jean haussa un sourcil, faussement intéressé par les propos de Connie

« -On aura un nouveau dans la classe demain ! Apparemment il est space. Fin le vieux a parlé de pas prendre en compte sa différence donc je suppose quoi. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il était pas déjà venu aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Ça m'aurait paru plus logique d'arriver à la rentrée non ?... »

La dernière remarque de Connie fit soupirer Jean plus que le reste. Les vacances d'automne étais passé bien trop vite et son lit lui manquais déjà. Il ne releva même pas la mention d'un nouvel élève, il n'était pas intéressé par le fait de se sociabiliser, il n'était plus intéressé.

Le reste de la journée se passa à l'identique de toutes celles passées avant les vacances. Le grand brun prenait des notes en silence pendant que son ami parlait tout seul. Sasha les rejoignais à chaque récré et tous les midis où ils se rendaient alors à la cafeteria. Le brun s'était habitué aux piques incessantes entre les deux autres qui passaient la majorité de leur temps à se chamailler.  
La fin de journée arriva rapidement et, si Jean étais en retard le matin, il n'était jamais en retard le soir et fut l'un des premiers de sa classe, il n'attendit pas Connie et Sasha qui rentraient ensemble et partis de son côté, son casque sur les oreilles, Linkin Park dans la tête.

Quand il rentra, sa mère n'étais pas là, elle travaillait en tant qu'infirmière et étais rarement là le soir. Il se permit donc de prendre une brique de jus de fruit dans le frigo et de filer dans sa chambre, devant son ordi sur lequel il lança l'un de ses Final Fantasy.

Il joua assez tard, ne faisant qu'une pause pour grignoter le plat que sa mère lui avait laissé dans le micro-ondes. Et comme tous les soirs, il s'endormit avec la culpabilité au ventre, les yeux humides et la peur de ses cauchemars.

* * *

 _Si vous avez des difficultés à lire, des remarques, des conseils - review !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu un minimum ._._

 _Alors oui, Jean va prendre un peu cher des fois, désolée, il me fallais une fiction défouloir xD ça serais plus mignon plus tard !_

 _song in listening : Linkin Park - What I've Done (si vous ne connaissez pas encore, allez écouter ce chef d'oeuvre !)_


	3. Le retour de Aku'

Une petite mise a jour s'impose ici.

Hello peuple !

Comme vous avez pu le voir, a fais un moment que je ne publie plus rien et que j'ai tout lâché . En partie a cause de la fin d'année, du bac, du bordel dans ma tête a propos de mon avenir.  
Enfin bref, depuis septembre j'étudie a l' étranger pour un métier dont je ne veux pas vraiment mais qui me permettra d'atteindre ce que je veux réellement faire. Je déprime souvent, c'est compliqué de s'investir dans les sciences quand on vit pour la scène, alors étant donné les circonstances, la bientôt fin de mes partiels et les quelques messages que j'ai reçus de vous, je crois bien que je vais reprendre l'écriture. Je ne sais pas si je finirais toutes mes fictions commencées mais je pense avoir besoin de ça pour continuer a avancer. Voilà , désolée pour ce faux espoir si vous pensiez avoir une suite (pas encore, bientôt, promis)  
Merci d' être encore présents après tout ce temps, si vous voulez me suivre un peu plus, avoir des nouvelles et pouvoir me contacter plus facilement je vous laisse ma page facebook et mon instagram!  
je vous adore

Aku'

ps: par la même occasion, si quelqu'un est interessé pour être béta, je suis toute ouïe :)

* * *

insta : akuderwelt/

facebook : Akusworldcosplay/


	4. Chapter 2

_Hello z'amours,_

 _ça y est je suis reparti, avec mes bébés Jean et Marco qui ne demandait qu'a connaitre une suite pour leur histoire tourmenté (parce que oui, c'est pas non plus le monde des bisounours pour une fois!)_

 _Merci a ceux qui me suivais déjà et bienvenue à ceux qui débarque !_

 _Je vous aurais bien donner une playlist mais en ce moment, j'ai les musiques de Descendants et de High School Musical dans la tête (oui une envie subite de marathon de musical disney, faut pas chercher xD) si vraiment vous voulez un petit air, l'album Badlands de Halsey est pas mal, surtout Control, Gasoline et I walk the line pour ce chapitre ou dans la categorie plus metal Five Finger Death Punch - Remember everything ou I Apologize. Sur ce, bonne lecture a vous tous!_

* * *

La lumière perça a travers les volets entre ouverts, le réveil avait déjà sonné depuis plusieurs minutes mais la masse humaine sous la couette ne daignait pas se lever. Il n'était pas vraiment endormi, pas réellement réveillé non plus, il restait dans un état second, se repassant quelques souvenirs en tête, se racontant des histoires à lui même. Peut être à ce moment là, il avait déjà pressenti que cette journée allait être différente, qu'elle allais bouleverser encore une fois sa vie. Peut être aussi ne pensait-il a rien d'autre qu'à ses rêves pour oublier ses cauchemars.

il était sept heure et demie passé quand on toqua légèrement à la porte, une voix douce l'appela plusieurs fois avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Un instant après il sentit son lit s'affaisser sous un poids différent du sien. Puis une main passa sous la couette, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux.

"-Jean... Si tu ne veux pas y aller je ne te force pas mais c'est tout de même le deuxième jour de cours depuis la rentrée des vacances... Tu devrais au moins essayer de ne pas rater la première semaine..."

Le blond grogna un peu, puis repoussa la douce chaleur qui l'avait entouré toute la nuit. Avec douceur, sa mère posa ses lunettes sur son nez avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Le temps que Jean n'arrive à se lever, elle avait déjà quitté la pièce, descendant les escaliers silencieusement.

Il faisait presque jour dans la chambre alors il ne prit pas la peine de rajouter une lumière supplémentaire pour s'habiller. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de vérifier si son pull allait bien avec son jean. Comme tous les matins, il passa rapidement à la salle de bains, essayant de remettre ses mèches rebelles en arrière. En vain. Il finit par prendre son bonnet qui traînait afin d'avoir un semblant d'allure.

Au vu de son retard, le jeune homme se décida à prendre sa planche de skate. Elle était encore vaguement bleu sur le dessous, possédait de multiples égratignures sur le bois qui se souvenait de tant de choses et les roues auraient bien du être changé il y a des mois de cela, mais malgré tout c'était sa planche. Un des seuls souvenirs de son ancienne vie, de ses jours heureux et sans anxiété.

Pour une fois, il fut a l'heure en cours, presque en avance même, ce qui laissa Sasha et Connie bouche bée, bien que Sasha avait déjà la bouche ouverte avant qu'il n'arrive, il fallait bien qu'elle finisse son petit déjeuner.

Encore une fois, il ne prêta attention a rien, pourtant si il n'avait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde levé les yeux de ses baskets, il aurait pu comprendre, ou au moins se préparer un peu mieux a ce qui allait arriver. Ainsi il ne vit pas le principal discuter avec un couple qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œils furtifs, il ne vit pas l'ascenseur se mettre en marche, ni les roues abîmées qui rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Quand il rentra dans sa salle, il ne pensa a rien, il ne ressentait rien. Il était juste la, assis au fond de la classe, contre le radiateur, sous le regard toujours un peu attristé de Connie qui aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider.

Quand leur professeur de maths, aussi professeur principal, rentra dans la classe en présence du directeur. Le silence se fit. Une annonce important selon eux, un nouvel élève. Mais Jean le savait déjà et ne s'en préoccupait pas. Rien ne pouvait changer sa vie désormais, pensait-il au fond.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvel fois et un léger couinement se fit entendre, le bruit de roues en caoutchouc sur le carrelage de la pièce. Se fut ce qui alerta le brun, avant même d'entendre les chuchotements de ses camarades.

Alors, enfin, il daigna lever la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur les roues du fauteuil, puis sur les jambes fines du nouveau venu. Sur ses cuisses, ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement et Jean ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître cette mimique. Il entendait son cœur battre plus rapidement tout en essayant de se raisonner, ce qu'il pensait n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, il continua de remonter, laissant ses yeux s'accrocher sur des épaules qui l'avaient soutenus tant de fois, des clavicules qui lui semblaient plus prononcés qu'avant, un cou fin parsemés de taches de rousseurs et enfin un visage bien trop familier qu'il pensait avoir presque oublié.

Comme avant, il se mordait les lèvres, arrachant de temps en temps sa peau, comme avant ses joues et son nez étaient rosis par le froid, et comme avant, son regard était fixé sur Jean qui se plongea avec nostalgies dans ses yeux noisettes qu'ils ne pensaient jamais revoir ouverts.

Son cœur rata un battement, peut être même plusieurs, quand il dut s'admettre la vérité. Marco était face à lui. Marco n'était pas mort, Marco était handicapé. Et c'était sa faute.

* * *

Un instant plus tard, Jean était hors de la salle, il s'était levé brusquement et enfui par la porte de secours sans un mot. Les professeurs présents s'échangèrent un regard attristés, ils savaient que Jean Kirschtein n'était pas l'adolescent le plus stable du lycée et malgré leurs nombreuses demandes, il n'avait jamais voulu se rendre auprès de la psychologue scolaire.

Se fut donc simplement par un regard entendu vers Connie qui lui demanda silencieusement de retrouver Jean. Bien sûr personne ne s'attarda sur le nouveau, trop préoccupés par la sortie de classe magistrale de leur camarade, et personne ne vit s'affaisser la tête du jeune homme, attristé et déçu de la réaction de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami.

Se fut dans les toilettes du personnel que Connie retrouva son ami. Bien qu'il fut enfermé dans une cabine, sa respiration saccadé le trahissait. Il semblait marmonner quelques phrases d'une voix tremblante et émit un petit hoquet de surprise quand Connie lui adressa finalement la parole.

"-Jean? qu'est ce qui se passe, je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. C'est le nouveau qui te fais cet effet là? Je sais bien qu'il est pas moche mais quand même." Osa-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Malheureusement cela n'eut le mérite que d'aggraver la situation et il entendit clairement Jean sangloter de l'autre côté de la porte

"-Désolée c'était stupide, ouvre moi s'il te plait, dis moi quelque chose..."

Après de longues minutes, le blond accepta enfin d'ouvrir la porte, essuyant rageusement l'humidité de ses joues.

"-Je rentre chez moi. Dis au prof que je suis malade"

Il n'ajouta rien et planta Connie au milieu des toilettes, courant presque pour s'enfuir du bâtiment. Il en oublia même sa planche, ne désirant plus que retourner dormir et tout oublier.

* * *

 _Pas besoin de remerciements, je sais que j'ai illuminé votre journée!_

 _Ah ah, non pour de vrai j'ai passé un bon moment à enfin écrire une suite à cette histoire, je n'y ai pas passé beaucoup de temps, tout me semblait assez évident, je suis désolée si j'ai laissé des fautes ou des tournures de phrases un peu bizarres!_

 _Comme je le disais avant, les reviews nourissent l'auteur et l'encourage a se mettre au boulot et poster plus rapidement alors n'hésiter pas! (Et si vous êtes sur l'application téléphone, je sais qu'on ne peut plus en laisser, c'est naze mais bon, voila quoi QAQ)_

 _Merci a vous d'avoir lu et je vous dis à très bientôt pour une suite_


End file.
